Café
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Tu nombre es Samantha Pucket, y si tuvieses amigos te llamarian Sam. Estas totalmente conforme con tu vida, y no necesitas un punto de comparación de una niña ciega, gracias.  Sam/Carly Freddie/Sam


Aca una pequeña historia que quiza continue en estos dias! :) Sam/Carly, pero tambien algo de Sam/Freddie. Mas dirigido a la tormenta inestable social que es Sam Pucket. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, advertencia de lenguaje.

* * *

><p>Cuando ella caminaba por la calle, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Y era no llegar lo suficientemente tarde al trabajo como para que la despidiesen.<p>

Nunca había tenido bastantes expectaciones en ella misma, pero sin embargo el tema le seguía siendo algo amargo. No era algo que nadie mas le recordase, nadie mas que ella.

Samantha Pucket, o como sus amigos (si tuviese) le llaman, Sam. 24 años. Sexo femenino. No completo la escuela (No era para ella). Le interesan la comida, la ropa holgada, los programas después de la 11 PM y los videojuegos de zombis y supervivencia. Vive sola, desde los 16 años.

Si no hubiese sido por esta introducción, quizá habría podido coger su café y llegar temprano a su trabajo. Pero este no es el caso, el caso es que insultar al hombre del transporte no hara que llegues mas rápido, en ningún momento.

Despues de chocar con nueve personas, solo la ultima se queja. Cabello negro moviéndose a la velocidad que te volteas para echarle cualquier queja, aun cuando sabes que es tu culpa. Usa lentes y su expresión es casi nula.

-Mira por donde caminas- le dices, y ella solo responde con un quejido apagado.

No hubo ningún tipo de ironia que ella notase en el momento, nada que indicase que la persona en frente suyo no tenia realmente la habilidad de ver. Asi que volvió a darse la vuelta para correr, pero sus pies chocaron con un baston y cayo al suelo.

Quiza ahora si estaría uniendo los hilos –Hay que ser realmente tonto para no darse cuenta- comento ella. No eran palabras de burlas, solo cansadas.

Sam Pucket ya había captado y se reprimio a si misma por haber dicho tal estupidez, pero ella no podía cuidar las cosas que salían de su boca. Tampoco se iba a disculpar, era ridículo y la caída ya había quitado mas de la mitad de su orgullo. Suspiro rodando sus ojos, le dio el baston y salio corriendo de nuevo.

No podía llegar TAN tarde.

* * *

><p>Los próximos días son igual, como siempre. Despierta y trata de cepillar su pelo, rindiéndose apenas toma el cepillo. Una vista en el espejo es suficiente por dia, no quería que le robasen el alma. Era mejor asi, mas comodo.<p>

La gotera del techo todavía faltaba por ser arreglada, mas no le molestaba tanto el sonido. Detestaba totalmente el silencio total que podía tener cuando estaba tan sola. No es un pensamiento grato en el dia. Por supuesto, elijio el mejor apartamento, con vecinos ruidosos, viejos y no interesados en lo que sea que ella pudiese estar haciendo.

Salio temprano, botas puestas y ropa holgada. El frio de la calle le azoto y le recordó que el invierno estaba cerca, se quejo molesta. El frio no era más que un recordatorio de que tendría que usar treinta capas de abrigos.

El café donde iba era cálido, así que no le importo. Entro como lo hacia siempre y pidió uno negro. A Sam Pucket nunca le gusto el café, pero siempre cometió su trabajo. Tenerla despierta.

Además, las adicciones son difíciles de dejar.

Te sientas en la mesa donde siempre te sientas, y nadie mas lo hace porque aunque no te conocen te reconocen. Tomas un sorbo y ya sientes tu estomago calentase, va rápido por tu garganta, como ya acostumbrada. Y miras tu reloj, sientes un extraño dejavu.

Y volteas y allí esta ella, no como en frente tuyo, si no entrando a la tienda. Lentes puestos en su lugar y cabello perfectamente peinado, probablemente tiene tu misma edad. Te sientes tonta por bajar tu cabeza tratando de esconderte, porque es ciega y realmente por su apariencia no quieres volver a tener un intercambio de palabras con ella.

Pero es casi como si oyese el movimiento de tus hombros y tu suspiro pesado. Te sonríe a ti- Y tú sabes que es a ti porque no hay otra forma que lo haya dirigido a nadie más, o al aire. Y se acerca, no tambaleándose, probablemente conociendo el lugar ya de antes.

-Ugh- es tu comentario al verla sentarse y colocar ese estúpido bastón a su lado. -¿Qué tal?- dice, como si la situación no diese susto. La chica ciega entra a un café y se sienta con- ¿Qué personaje era ella en la historia? Probablemente el villano, se le daba bien eso.

-¿Viniste aquí por una disculpa, princesa? Porque no va a suceder- Dices, no muy convencida de tu propio tono. Ella solo te vuelve a sonreír, mejillas infladas y solo tu reflejo en los lentes. Miras a otro lado de inmediato.

-No, siempre solía venir a este café con mi hermano- Comenta, como si estuviese contando un gran secreto, y su tono te calma por alguna razón. –No creo que eso sea un crimen- y te sientes bastante tonta, porque el pensar que ella te perseguiría con sus raros sextos sentidos solo podía venir de la mente de un niño.

-¿Entonces eras de por acá?- dice ella, y demonios. No quería hacer parecer como si ella quisiese continuar conversación, o si lo hacia quería tener una mejor lista de preguntas. –Cosas suceden, pero estoy de vuelta- hizo un gesto con su mano, gracioso.

Sam hizo una mueca, porque algo simplemente le asqueo. La princesa estaba de vuelta probablemente para algo de su no-tan-perfecta vida, pero igualmente perfecta. Era un sentido de resistencia del que ella se había olvidado ya hace un tiempo.

Otro suspiro.

-¿Te molesto?- pregunto, no realmente sonando seria. Como si todo fuese un chiste, más bien. Sam negó con la cabeza y volvió a reprimirse mentalmente –No, solo quiero saber como me encontraste-

-Hueles a cabello sucio- dijo, bromeando de nuevo.

Sam no quiso corroborar eso, sabia que no se había lavado el cabello desde hace mas o menos una semana. –Claro, me encantaría seguir teniendo esta ENCANTADORA conversación, pero algunos tenemos que trabajar- ella abrió su boca, un "oh" saliendo de forma instantánea.

Trato de irse antes de que hubiese un intercambio de nombres, siquiera. Pero ella ofreció su mano, se paro anticipando tus movimientos y notaste que a pesar de la forma delicada en que se veía, era mas alta que tu. Tomaste su mano, algo insegura y molesta, le miraste como si estuviese loca, esperabas que ella percibiese lo que estabas pensando, y solo volvió a sonreír. Puros dientes. –Carly Shay- susurro.

Y antes de que pudieses articular tu voz, soltaste tu mano y te fuiste caminando.

Tontas y raras mañanas.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente llegas y te sientas en la misma mesa. Y sientes que es una mala idea, porque ¿que tal si la vuelves a ver? Ella seguro sabrá cuantos pasos se necesita para llegar a tu mesa. Tú suspiras, de nuevo y cierras los ojos. Tomas tu café, y es posible que la mitad de tu mal humor se vaya en una taza.<p>

Piensas que tu trabajo apesta, lo haces varias veces. Pero solo lo repiensas cuando ves a Carly Shay entrando al café con su perfecto abrigo y botas y lentes oscuros que solo reflejan todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Y es cierto, ya esta haciendo más frio que ayer, es posible que la nieve este por caer y tú todavía andas con solo un suéter y unos pantalones holgados. Tu uniforme tampoco ayudaba mucho cuando estabas allá, pero tenias calefacción, y eso era probablemente un gran progreso.

Ella se vuelve a sentar en tu mesa, y tú no te quejas. ¿Qué tal si no dices nada? ¿Qué tal si Asi piensa que no hay nadie?

-¿Siempre tomas tu café negro?- pregunto, curiosidad en su voz. Ella traía un plato con unos pretzels y un chocolate caliente. –Traje para ambas, toma si quieres-

-No soy un caso de caridad- comentaste, voz más madura de lo que eres. -¿Si quiera me conoces?- preguntaste, pero de todas formas tomaste uno de los pretzels. –No, pero veo que te lavaste el cabello- lanzaste un bufido, indiferente.

-No has respondido mi pregunta- dijo, y por un momento no sabias si se refería a tu nombre o al café. Igual respondiste –Si-

-¿Por qué?- dijo otra vez más curiosa, y no pudiste evitar tener ese sentido de paranoia. Porque nadie nunca quería hablar contigo, y porque era realmente tonto conversar con un extraño del que te habías topado en la calle.

-Me mantiene despierta, amo su sabor, es delicioso- mientes con facilidad, pero tu tono nota la desesperación de querer quitártela de encima.

-Claro- dice, no realmente creyéndote. Y tu te le quedas viendo por segundos, ofendida. Porque te consideras realmente buena mintiendo para que una niña ciega desconfié de ti.

-Da igual, no se porque sigues viniendo a esta mesa. ¿No te han hablado de mí? Soy peligrosa- pero ella solo ríe un poco, y tu no puedes evitar tomar otro pretzels, ¿acaso no menciono que le gustaba la comida?

-Me hablaron de la chica rubia que llega siempre a la misma hora, pide el mismo pedido y se va, y es probablemente mas que una rutina- dijo, tono bajo y sonrisa todavía puesta en la cara. –Tu agregaste eso ultimo, ningún idiota hablaría eso Asi de mi- y no cuidas tu boca, porque nunca has tenido que cuidarla con nadie y juzgarla a ella por ser ciega seria estúpido.

Ella movió sus hombros, como si no le importase y trataste de ver sus ojos a través de sus lentes oscuros. Pero de nuevo solo estaba tu reflejo, y volteaste la mirada.

Estaba nevando.

-¿Necesitas un aventón?- pregunto, tono excesivamente dulce y extrañamente no falso. Ella alzo una ceja y se levanto. –La chica ciega me va a dar un aventón, si gracias. Aprecio mi vida- comento, sarcasmo en su voz.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y no llegaría a ningún lado con esa nieve. Carly tomo su mano y la rubia tembló por el contacto repentino. Ella camino afuera del café donde un auto le esperaba, un chofer. Claro.

Sam se despego de su mano lo mas rápido posible, y sacudió su mano lo mas disimuladamente. No hubo ningún disimulo para que Carly Shay se burlase y le invitase a entrar al auto. Y Sam simplemente suspiro y entro.

* * *

><p>Veinticuatro años, en los últimos ocho años no había recibido ninguna llamada de su madre. Y quizá lo habría hecho si ella no hubiese cambiado todos sus teléfonos y se hubiese ido a donde sea que fuese eso.<p>

No eran cosas que le gustasen recordar, prendió su Xbox (su mejor inversión) y coloco Halo, e insulto un par de veces a sus estúpidos compañeros que no sabían seguir sus estrategias. Todo lo tenía que hacer ella.

Los sábados eran sus días favoritos, y quizá en la noche podría tener tiempo para hacerse una basura del mayor tipo. Y lo mejor.

Sin chicas ciegas.

Se recostó en su sillón después de un rato, y este hizo un sonido del cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Vino siempre con ese sonido.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, se levanto en sus calzones de Batman y camiseta de algún ex novio y abrió la puerta, frente a ella estaba una mujer con su mascota en los brazos. Hizo un chillido corto cuando Sam dijo "¿Qué?" y como esas vecinas, trato de entrar a tu apartamento.

No le dejaste, claro. -¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntaste, y ella titubeo por unos momentos, y le detestabas porque sabias bien que querría manipularte en algo ahora. Ella quería tu apartamento, aun cuando el que poseía era casi igual.

La conversación no duro mucho, cerraste la puerta en su cara y su Poodle empezó a ladrar, ladrar y ladrar hasta que saliste de la casa.

* * *

><p>Entraste al bar y te dedicaron miradas psicodélicas, y todo el mundo parecía usar la misma ropa y beber los mismos tragos, y tú solo te reías porque no había más nada que hacer.<p>

Te encontraste con un conocido, porque no tienes amigos. Y te señalo a un chico a lo lejos de la habitación, algo nerd, algo atractivo. Y era suficiente.

Estabas suficientemente borracha para que no te importase, y los sábados eran tus noches. Asi que uniste tus labios con los del nerd. Él te cargo y le rodeaste con las piernas y chocaste con la pared-

¿La pared de un apartamento? No, de un pasillo. Y tu lengua paseaba por su cuello y él estaba más borracho de lo que estaba en el bar, y se reía como una niña. Por un momento te pareció que no estaba listo, que era un probable niño virgen de 22 años y estabas cometiendo algún tipo de crimen en el libro de crímenes.

Pero no habías sentido esa electricidad con nadie, hasta que la puerta de los vecinos se abrió y la chica ciega apareció. Y es posible que todavía hayas estado borracha como para reconocerla, pero sabias que algo estaba aun mas mal que antes, y Freddie- recordaste su nombre, abrió la puerta su apartamento y te cargo hacia allá, y en tu poca conciencia podías creer que ella te estaba mirando directamente a ti.

No tenía lentes puestos, ojos totalmente lechosos, te estaba mirando a ti.

¡Te miraba, te miraba, te miraba!

No lo hacia.

* * *

><p>Despiertas, y tu dolor de cabeza no es normal. Estas totalmente desnuda, exceptuando por tus boxers desde luego. Te levantas sin importar que tus senos estén al aire y que las ventanas estén abiertas porque desde luego que por esas estúpidas ventanas te despertaste apenas el sol salió.<p>

Freddie no esta en la cama cuando despiertas, pero su camisa si. Y te la pones y te sientes ridículamente segura de ningún peligro andante. De repente recuerdas un montón de cosas, cosas rompiéndose y Freddie estudiante de Computación, Freddie 24 años y Freddie gritando mientras tu-

Pones ambas manos en tu cabeza, como si Asi tu cabeza no se fuese a explotar y hueles café en la otra habitación.

Abres la puerta y ahí esta el, casi resbalando con el café en la mano. Probablemente queriendo hacer algún tipo de impresión, y tu solo le ves y pestañeas un par de veces. –Negro, como te gusta- dice el, y tu solo lo tomas con cuidado.

No recuerdas ningún tipo de conversación con el, solo algunas cosas que vienen por sentados. Como memorias del quien eres, tu apellido, tu nombre, las recuerdas de siempre pero no como los aprendiste.

Él te dice que puede buscar un desayuno si deseas, y tu realmente no piensas en quedarte mucho tiempo allí. Le dices esto y algo en su rostro se decepciona, tu no muestras ningún tipo de pena pero igual le dejas tu teléfono.

Le das unas nalgadas en el trasero y te ríes, él te besa, romance, esperanza y seguridad. Pero no correcto.

Sales de allí sin olvidarte de los ojos lechosos que te habían visto ayer, y te insultas a ti misma de nuevo, tratando de ser sigilosa y no encontrártela de nuevo. Tienes bastante hambre, Asi que piensas en ir al Café. Pero es probable que ella este ahí.

Tras unos minutos, decides que no te importa, no hay que considerarla una amiga, o lo que sea que fuese ella.

* * *

><p>No tienes amigos, ¿No es cierto?<p>

No recibes mensajes de Freddie en ese día, y te hace sonreír. Porque no querrías a alguien que te tomase tan enserio como para desesperarte todo el día, pero recibes otro mensaje, y te da miedo que puedas reconocerlo tan rápido aun con solo haber conversado dos o tres veces en tu vida.

Ni siquiera sabes como puede usar un teléfono. –_Hola Sam, ¿como estuvo la cogida?_ : )- lee Sam en voz alta, y no puede evitar pensar que ha destrozado algún tipo de regla secreta. Sin embargo, no se iba a dejar llevar por eso. –_Genial, tu vecino si que sabe complace_r.- escribes, y te lanzas al sofá.

Un domingo tranquilo. Eso se supone que debe ser.

Beep.

-_Si, se me ha presentado varias veces la oportunidad pero no creo que funcion_e.- contesto ella, y otro beep casi inmediato llego –_Somos como mejores amigos, me dijo tu nombre y se sorprendió cuando le dije que te conocía, tengo algo tuyo_-

¿Acaso se había metido en un tipo de drama no convencional? No era lo que buscaba por una noche con un cualquiera. -¿_Cómo usas el celular? ¿Es acaso legal_?- preguntaste, y pensaste en poner un emoticón de alguna cara como :/ pero pensaste que eso seria demasiado.

-_Hay programas tecnológicos para los ciegos_- Respondió el teléfono y tú solo trataste de asfixiarte con un cojín _–En el café, a las 7. Hoy_.-

Eran las 6 pm y no había forma en que te pudieses suicidar con ese cojín antes.

* * *

><p>Llegaste y la reconociste rápidamente, estaba usando un abrigo muy parecido al tuyo, pero por su puesto mejor cuidado. Te sentaste frente a ella, quien ya estaba mirando hacia ti con sus lentes oscuros. Tuviste la tentación de quitárselos pero te la guardaste.<p>

-Aquí esta- dijo ella, y te paso el bra en publico, tu hiciste una mueca y miraste a tu alrededor. –Gracias, Princesa- contesto la rubia, y guardo el bra en su bolcillo.

Sam Pucket sabia que aquí no terminaba esto, y sintió la mano de ella posarse sobre la tuya, paralizante. No podía mover su propia mano, solo miro fríamente hacia Carly. –Quiero conocerte mejor-

-¿Después de que tu mejor amigo y yo tiramos? Interesante- Arrastro las palabras como si pudiesen herirla, pero ella solo sonrió de nuevo. –Oh, Freddie no es importante, aunque tiene grandes opiniones sobre ti, seguro se creyó algunas mentiras-

-¿Qué mentiras?- bromeaste, sonriendo y mostrando los dientes. Y su mano todavía estaba ahí, como analizando. –Es posible que puedas engañar a muchos, pero a mi no.- dijo, su rostro se tenso un momento, soltó tu mano y quisiste preguntar porque. Pero te lo tragaste.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntaste tu primero, tratando de tomar su atención de vuelta. Ella contesto con un "23" rápido e hizo un gesto, tú dijiste tu edad con un tono apagado y Carly te pregunto si estudiabas.

Le contestaste un no, cortado. No por más preguntas, tampoco le hablaste de tu trabajo, o de tus sueños o aspiraciones o de tu madre. No le contaste nada de lo que creías que por alguna razón podrías contarle a alguien como ella.

Asi no funcionan las cosas.

* * *

><p>Carly Shay estaba estudiando psicología, y realmente ella no pudo evitar burlarse un poco. –¿Y que hay de eso? ¿No es que cuenta la primera impresión?- dijiste, refiriéndose a sus ojos.<p>

Ella sonrió algo triunfante –Descuidada, inteligente, viva, capacidad y llena de- Le tapaste la boca, porque sonaba tan emocionada que era tonto, tonto y estúpido! Ella trato de decir mas cosas pero no tenían sentido con su boca tapada. Ella la destapo, ya cansada. –Una red de contradicciones.-

-Y tu eres una ciega loca con muchos delirios- tomaste uno de los pretzels que ella había comprado, y no recordabas como llegaron ahí. –Eso es grosero- contesto con una queja ella, y volvió a tomar tu mano. –Te puedo dar otro aventón-

Buscaste la manera de escapar de eso, y metiste ambas manos en tus bolsillos. Asentiste con tu cabeza y- Oh si! Es ciega.

-Vamos- dijo, como sobrentendiendo, y tu solo le seguiste.

Estabas segura de que no querías deja a Carly Shay entrar a tu apartamento, pero ahora su chofer sabia tu dirección. Y eso te hacia sentir extrañamente expuesta.

* * *

><p>El día en el trabajo había sido excepcionalmente aburrido si no fuese por los mensajes de Carly y uno que otro mensaje del tonto Freddie. Y sin embargo, tratabas de no contestarles por largos ratos de tiempo.<p>

Estabas caminando hacia tu edificio y has podido jurar ver a tu vecina y su estúpido tonto perro asomarse por la ventana, y desearías no tener que despertar mas allá porque últimamente el gotero te esta volviendo loca y no quieres que te maten por matar a un animal, menos un perro.

A ti te solían gustar mucho las mascotas.

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres días sin que ninguno de los dos te mandasen algun mensaje, y ya falta poco para que sea viernes, pero es jueves y estas de mal humor. El bar esta cerca y tu trabajo es lo suficientemente patético como para no dejarte con estrés por la noche.<p>

Te pagan lo suficiente, tienes lo suficiente. Nunca te ha molestado hasta que ves a Carly Shay en el mismo bar, y sabes que no vas a estar sobria como para aguantar lo que sea que hayas estado aguantando con esa chica.

Es el apartamento de ella, y estas riendo como una tonta porque el viaje de regreso debió ser todo menos cómodo para el chofer. Su apartamento es ridículamente grande y diseñado como para mas de cuatro personas, y huele a incienso, flores y limpio.

Pero ella huele a fresas y estas ridículamente segura de que otra vez estas haciendo una estupidez, como con todas las personas con las que te has acostado. Ella vuelve a sonreír como en un chiste y no esta segura si su sonrisa es diferente por ti o por el alcohol.

Sus labios saben aun mas dulces de lo que pensaste, y ella esta mucho mas curiosa por ti de lo que tu estas por ella. Incluso en su estado, esta pensado en descifrarte, como si fueses un gran rompecabezas o un vaso roto.

Su piel es suave como la de un bebe y ya no tiene esos ridículos reflejantes lentes oscuros que solo servían para incomodarte. Están rodando en su gran cama como si fuese más un juego de niños y no saben en que momento se convierte en un acto sexual. Pero sucede, y es cálido, eléctrico, y por un momento le hace dejar de pensar.

Es _correcto_, y eso apesta.

* * *

><p>Ella despierta y se da cuenta que no tuvo ningún tipo de pesadilla, no como las que generalmente tiene. Ahora que lo piensa, sus pesadillas tenían los aspectos más normales, sucesos normales que por alguna razón la hacían temblar y no podía hacer mas nada que despertar y abrazar todas sus sabanas.<p>

Sonrió, porque no necesitaba que Carly se diese cuenta sobre sus pesadillas y sobre que tan jodida estaba.

No quiso pensar tampoco sobre Freddie, pero lo hizo de todas formas, y su cabeza no pudo soportarlo tanto. Presiono esta contra la espalda de Carly y ella volteo, casi de inmediato.

-Buenos días- comento, y te sonrió y tu supusiste que eso estaba bien. –Hey-

-Tuviste buenos sueños?- supusiste también que si, porque no soñar era mejor que soñar cosas que te quitaban tus horas de belleza. Suspiraste y ella te dio un beso en la frente, como si fueses un niño pequeño. Te burlaste de ella porque "Carly, ya te dije que no soy caridad" pero ella se rio y se levanto.

Tú solo querías quedarte en cama un rato y ella te recordó que tenías trabajo, ahogaste tu cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

><p>Se volvieron a ver mas a menudo, Carly te admitió que eras su primera chica y tú no comentaste nada al respecto, porque no querías hablar de tus experiencias.<p>

Había algo en Carly Shay que te hacia no querer hablar de ti, no porque ya de por si eras reservada sino porque te hacia analizar cosas que de hace ya un tiempo no querías analizar.

Ella te dice que debes compartir más información, a lo que tú te quejas, porque sabes que Carly sabe que tú no esta hecha para algo serio. Y ella respeta eso también, respeta un montón de cosas.

Sigue haciéndote pensar que puedes estar haciendo algo mal.

* * *

><p>Despiertas otra vez y te das cuenta que su cama se mas conocida que la tuya, o mas bien, mas cómoda. Te hace no querer volver, y pensar en no mostrarle jamás tu apartamento a Carly.<p>

Ella esta preocupada, y ya sabes porque. Despiertas en medio de las noches algunas veces, sueños aun más extraños te están asaltando la mente y no puedes hacer nada al respecto sino dejar que Carly te abrase y te sientas ridícula en la mañana. Irse siempre sin tocar el tema.

Carly se acerca y pone su palma en tu mejilla. Abre la boca como para preguntar algo pero no sale de inmediato. -¿Cómo eres?- la pregunta podría haberse referido a un montón de cosas, crees tu.

-Rubia- dices, y ella asiente, jugando con uno de tus mechones de cabello. –Piel clara, ojos azules?- dices, y te estas cuestionando a ti misma, nunca antes tuvo que explicarle esto a nadie. Ella sonríe de nuevo y te besa la mejilla antes de pararse y tú simplemente te quedas ahí un rato.

Cuando suena el timbre y ves que Carly no atiende te das cuenta que la pelinegra se esta bañando.

Atiendes su puerta y no te importa que solo estés en camiseta y en ropa interior, nunca te ha importado en tu apartamento, porque habría de hacerlo en el de Carly?

Freddie esta ahí, y te saluda como si fuese normal. Incluso cuando no lo es, va a buscar a Carly evitando tu mirada y tu piensas por un momento que en realidad si has jodido la mayoría de las cosas.

Buscas tu abrigo y el resto de tus cosas y te devuelves a tu apartamento, apagas el celular por un rato y te acuestas a dormir en tu sillón.

¡Claro que no puedes dormir!


End file.
